The Analytical Imaging Facility (AIF) is a comprehensive microscopy shared resource that makes routine and complex imaging technologies available to the entire AECC community. These include macro-imaging with a stereoscope, classical microscopy including brightfield, darkfield, phase contrast, Nomarski differential interference contrast and epifluorescence, through live cell imaging and cell manipulation with light, through standard transmission and scanning electron microscopy, up to cryoEM of macromolecules and whole mount cells. The wide range of magnifications allows studying animal models. Cells labeled with fluorescent reporter genes may be imaged at the whole animal or whole organ level down to single cells or cell compartments. The facility offers customized full service sample preparation for electron microscopy ranging from chemical fixation, embedding in resin and ultrathin sectioning, negative staining, immunogold labeling, critical point drying and metal shadowing. In addition, the facility offers a full range of low temperature techniques for electron microscopy including quick freezing in the millisecond range by plunge, metal mirror or high pressure freezing. Subsequently frozen samples can be freeze-substituted and embedded at low temperatures, deep etched and rotary shadowed, freeze fractured or ultrathin cryosectioned. The facility has traditionally emphasized teaching new users, on an individual basis, the imaging techniques they require for successful execution of their experiments. Staff assists users in experimental design, data collection, quantitative analysis and presentation. Novice users are trained in the specific imaging technology appropriate to address the specific research objective. Experienced users may customize any imaging station, utilizing the large inventory of optics and accessories that are available The AIF provides support for the microscopy requirements of the Genome Imaging and Histopathology Shared Resources. An important resource for the AIF is the newly established Innovation Laboratory within the College's Biophotonics Center that is focused on the development of new technologies which are subsequently made available to AECC investigators through this shared resource. Since the last CCSG review important new additions of equipment and services have been made to this shared resource, which have substantially enhanced the imaging capabilities at AECC.